WHO WILL SAVE US NOW
by zeGuy
Summary: Jean Kirstein thought he had his life figured out: become a knight, live a happy life in the city, get the girl of his dreams. But when he was marked by the Undead Curse, his whole life crumbled. Now he finds himself in a strange land, looking for a cure while trying to keep his sanity and uncovers the secrets of the world.


**Hello everyone! I've been playing Dark Souls lately so I got inspired to write this as I played. I haven't posted this in the crossover section because the Dark Souls+ Attack on Titan section is criminally underdeveloped and it is less likely people will read it if it's there.**

* * *

Jean Kirstein walked the busy streets of Astora, a smile masking his nervousness for today. Today he would have the biggest test of his life: the test to finally become an elite knight. This was one of his life goals: to be a high ranking knight and live a comfortable life in the city. The other goal was to have his affection returned from Mikasa Ackerman who was enamored with since they were kids. 'And maybe today I will succeed in both my goals,' he thought hopefully. He put his hand in his pocket to feel the pendant she bought for her. Today is also her birthday and Jean bought her the most beautiful pendant he had seen in the market. He arrived at the arena where his final challenge would take place. He entered the combatant's quarters and was greeted by his friend and rival.

"Finally you showed up. I thought you were going to back down," said Eren with a challenging smirk.

Jean smirked in response. "Fat change Yeager! Ready to eat dirt?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Are you two ready already?" an annoyed voiced asked and both boys snapped to attention as Levi Ackerman, the strongest warrior in Astora entered. "Now, remember: I want an honorable fight, no dirty tricks. You are knights, act like it. And Yeager, control your pyromancy."

"Yes sir!" both boys roared.

Levi nodded and left. No soon after the renowned warrior departed Jean started to cough, his hand shot to his mouth.

"You okay Jean?" asked Eren in concern.

Jean nodded, quickly hiding the hand that was at his mouth behind his back. "Yeah, you go on. I'll see you in the ring."

"Okay. May the best man win!" Eren said enthusiastically.

Once Eren left Jean pulled his hand from behind and stared at the blood that stained it. He signed. He started coughing blood a few weeks ago, but nothing he had taken seem to stop it. He couldn't go to a healer because they might deem him unfit for battle and that would ruin his chance at being an elite knight, so he soldiered on. However he realized that he couldn't go on like this, he had to seek help. 'After the match,' he promised himself and exited the room.

The people of Astora had gathered in the arena to watch the show. It was not often they would see a duel between knights. Jean spotted his parents and waved at them and even though he couldn't see her he knew she was here. 'Looking worried at Eren, no doubt,' he thought bitterly. Jean shook his head, this was not the time to let emotions cloud his judgment. The only advantage he has over Eren is that he is able to keep his cool while Eren was prone to lose it. His best hope to win the fight is to find an opening when the green-eyed teen swung at him. They approached the center of the ring and bowed politely to each other before they begun. They circled each other, neither making an attack. In the end, Eren attacked first an attack which was easily blocked by Jean with his shield. And so they tested their defenses before both of them stepped back. Eren then double handed his sword and started attacking Jean head on. The taller young man struggled to block the attacks, however, he started noticing a pattern in his opponent's attacks. He would rush at him and when he was close to tiring he pulled back, giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath. He had to time this right, he would have only one chance. As Eren pulled back, Jean charged taking a swipe at Eren, who easily dodged it. Eren immediately counter-attacked and Jean was ready. Just when the attack connects with him, he used his shield to parry the attack and disarm his opponent. The crowd cheered as Jean won and the young man couldn't be any happier. 'I've done it, I've done it! I've reached my life goal!' he thought happily, a contempt smile on his face. He turned towards his opponent who had a sour look on his face and extended his hand for a handshake. Eren smiled and accepted it, no hard feelings. And then suddenly Jean started to cough up blood. The tall young man fell to the ground as he wouldn't stop coughing, his body shaking. He faintly saw Eren trying to help him before losing consciousness.

"Please! Don't do this! He isn't a threat to anyone!" Jean heard a woman's cry as he came to. He knew the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"We can take care of him! Make sure he is safe!" pleaded a male voice as the brown-haired man recognized the voice of his father.

He tried to stand up but realized that he couldn't use his arms.

 _What is going on?_

He lifted himself from the ground in a sitting position and saw that he was in the combatant's quarters tied up. In the room where his parents, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and a few clerics.

His mother noticed that he woke up first. "Jean! Are you alright?" she asked as she tried to approach him, but was stopped by one of the clerics.

"Don't go near him!" he ordered.

"What's going on?!" Jean demanded.

Levi sighed. "Jean, you've contracted the Undead Curse."

Jean felt how his whole world was starting to crumble. "What? It can't be..." he said in disbelieve. "I know I coughed up blood, but that could be from a respiratory illness as well."

Levi stared at him and for a moment Jean swore he saw the older man look sad. "Jean, the blood you coughed was black as tar. Also, we checked your body. If you look closely you can see the outline of the Darksign on your chest."

Jean gaped at him in shock. He couldn't believe this. After all his hard work, after overcoming his final trial, this was his reward?

 _This can't be happening…_

"Come on undead scum, your new home awaits," said one of the clerics as he pulled Jean up.

His parents tried to defend him, but they were stopped by Levi who was shaking his head. Jean would later be thankful to his former Captain for stopping his parents. Going against the Way of White was nothing short of suicidal. The young man turned his gaze away from his family to his friends. Eren looked like he was about to attack the clerics in any moment, the only thing that stopped him was Mikasa, Armin was visibly sad and although Mikasa kept a straight face he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sad. After all, despite his infatuation with her and his rivalry with Eren, Jean had become somewhat of a friend to her.

"Come on, let's go already!" said one the clerics as he shoved Jean towards the exit.

Jean took a long last look at his friends and family before allowing the clerics to take him away.

* * *

 **About the Undead Curse: I know that coughing up blood is not one of the symptoms of the Undead Curse, but I wanted to force Jean to go to the Undead Asylum. Also, I believe that Jean would hide the fact that he became undead and wouldn't leave on his own accord because he wants to live a comfortable life in the city, thus forcing him to leave will be more beneficial to his development. It's just like when Trost is invaded and Jean is forced to fight Titans. The invasion persuaded Jean to join the Scouts and showed him what a shallow lifestyle he wanted to have. Anyway, if you guys like it let me know either with a review or a PM. Have a good one! :)**


End file.
